1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication systems, and more specifically, to managing communication over multiple channels in a communication system.
2. Related Art
The present invention addresses issues relating to communication systems, and specifically point-to-multipoint communication systems. In conventional point-to-multipoint communication systems, a network supports bidirectional data communication between a central entity and multiple customer premises equipment (CPE). Example point-to-multipoint communication systems include cable modem systems, fixed wireless systems, and satellite communication systems. In each system, the communication path from the central entity to the CPE is typically referred to as the downstream, while the communication path from the CPE to the central entity is typically referred to as the upstream.
One type of point-to-multipoint system is a cable modem system, which typically includes a headend that is capable of communicating with multiple CPE, each of which provides cable modem functionality. In a cable modem system, the CPE may be a cable modem, a settop box, or a cable gateway, to provide some examples. The upstream of the cable modem system may consist of multiple channels that can be assigned to the multiple CPE. These channels are separated from each other by operating at different frequencies. However, the downstream traditionally consists of a single broadcast channel.
DOCSIS™ (Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification) refers to a group of specifications published by CableLabs® that define industry standards for cable headend and cable modem equipment. In part, DOCSIS™ sets forth requirements and objectives for various aspects of cable modem systems including operations support systems, management, data interfaces, as well as network layer, data link layer, and physical layer transport for data over cable systems. The current version of the DOCSIS™ specification is version 2.0, and includes the DOCSIS™ Radio Frequency Interface (RFI) Specification SP-RFIv2.0-103-021218 (hereinafter “DOCSIS™ RFI Specification”), the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein.
DOCSIS™ supports the ITU-T J.83 B (hereinafter “Annex B”) standard for downstream physical (PHY) layer transmissions from the headend to cable modems. Advances in communication technology are requiring increasingly more bandwidth, which may lead to deficiencies in channel capacity, especially with respect to these downstream transmissions. For example, even cable plants operating at a frequency of 750 MHz are being challenged with capacity shortages, due to increased demand for video on demand (VOD), high-definition television (HDTV), digital services, and expanding analog channel lineups. Numerous schemes have been proposed to help alleviate the downstream bandwidth issues, including analog spectrum reclamation and advanced video coding techniques.
What is needed is a method, system, and/or computer program product that addresses one or more of the aforementioned shortcomings of conventional communication systems and methods.